BREAKING NEWS!
by Angelfaced DramaQueen
Summary: A mid air colision has just been reported near the Xioalin temple! stand by till we go LIVE to the studio! Oneshot of randomness! please rr! : P


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown-HOWEVER-I DO SO OWN JADE N' JYNX- their mine mine mine!!! If you wanna find out more about them check out my profile…and read my fics while your there! (Nudge nudge) : P

NEWSFLASH!!!!

Your regular fic reading has been interrupted to bring you this special report-please stand by for more details-

Welcome to your special emergency broadcast, I am Jade Fancharacter and this is what the emergency is: today, er, two seconds ago, on the route between the Xiaolin Temple and super evil boy genus Jack Spicer's house there was a horrific dragon/robot collision, our Asian correspondent is at the scene-Jynx? Are you there Jynx?

The screen on your computer changes from the ordinary news studio to a picture of a girl with long black hair and freckles was standing in front of a large fire that was burning with great intensity.

"Yes Jade, this is Jynx Bstmatevur and I'm here at the area of great atrocity" roared the girl into her microphone over the noise of the fire and sirens. "Less than three seconds ago the Dragon transportation of the Xiaolin Monks, A.K.A: Dojo went hey-wire and collided with the Robotic mode of transportation Mr. Spicer was currently travelling in-"

JADE: "can you tell us of any casualties?" (A/N: Yes, I know this is script format, but it's the only way I can do the _over voiced_ questions from the news studio-so please no flames!)

Jynx pressed her finger to her ear piece and continued to roar over the flames "Yes, Jade as you can imagine, girl scouts and off duty ice-cream men were first on the scene today, er…apparently followed by a toddler with a bucket, who from what I can gather has finally brought the flames under control, now…wait" Jynx turned her head slightly and nodded "yes, we're being allowed interview the wounded while they wait for an ambulance or something-!"

Jynx ran over to a short kid with a big yellow dome shaped head in a red bath robe who was just picking himself up, "tell, me sir-how did this incident occur?!" demanded the reporter as she pushed the mike into the dazed monks face.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh…….I, ah." Said the monk, completely confused.

"Remember you are on live fic news so please speak up, what is your name?"

"…OMI, and uh, we were flying like wittle birdies-then suddenly Dojo went-BAM!"

Jynx straightened up and looked straight at the camera "and there you have it-_little birdies-BAM!_ Now we are going to ask this gentleman for his thoughts-sir-sir!!"

Jynx ran over to a large teenager in a cowboy hat "sir, sir-could you spare a minute?-ah!"

The boy grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted franticly "I CANT FIND KIMIKO!!!-AND RAI IS FADING FAST!!!-GAWD DAMIT ALL TO HELL WHERE IS KIMIKO???!!!" he roared as he shook Jynx violently.

"I-ahahahaa I don't know where this Kimiko is, but please I'd love to get a interview with this Rai fellow before he passes away-"

The cowboy wasn't listening to her as he was dragging her by the arm to his fallen friend.

Jynx bent down, the Brazilian boy was in a bad way, lying on the ground, gasping for breath and twitching "sir, Rai-can we have a statement?"

The boy looked up, "we, we were just coming back…ugh!" Raimundo winched and clutched his side.

"I understand this is difficult for you, but please if you can remember anything-"

Raimundo opened his mouth to speak; the energy it took him to raise slightly caused him so much pain he very nearly passed out. "We...Were...coming…back…from. The-_The Jade palace_-" (It exists! Find it by R/Ring my fic "A CARAZY WORLD"…I know this is shameless publicity…hee.)

"Just a minute-" interrupted Jynx rudely "we are getting more information from our news desk, go ahead Jade!"

"Thank you Jynx" nodded Jade as she adjusted her notes "we have heard from anonymous tipper that the Xiaolin Wudi warrior dragon of wind (dam that's a long title 0.o) Raimundo was recently promoted to leader of the Xiaolin monk movement, with me in the news desk is a Miss Wuya"

Jade gestured to a woman with fiery red hair and questionable eye make-up.

"Wuya, I believe you have recently acquired a body's would you care to explain why in the opening credits you are still a disembodied ghost head?"

Wuya narrowed her eyes "it's simply because the produces of the show leave the credits terribly inaccurate-I mean it's like well into the new series and Hannibal ROY bean is still left out of the credits!!"

Jade leaned back in her seat and nodded knowingly "yes, yes indeed, and what have you to say to the on going rumours that you and a certain Chase Young are living together?"

"Oh, well." Wuya went a bright crimson colour and shrunk slightly in her chair "he says it's so that he can keep an eye on me and my shen gon wu cravings."

"Yes, but isn't also true that the two of you share a shower?"

Wuya blinked "well considering there is only one in the house, yeah I suppose we do."

Jade nodded "so what do you make of the slandering photographs of you and chase falling out of the shower-_together?_"

Wuya leaped up from her seat "that was an accident!!!!"

Jade nodded and smirked "Shuuuure it was….wait…sorry Wuya but we must return to Jynx-go ahead Jynx"

The blonde Goth reported was glaring at the camera, a vein popping aside her left temple "WHY THANK YOU JADE!! Because of your camera screen hogging and you stupid interview we have lost Raimundo and the world will never hear his dying word!!!"

JADE: which were?

Jynx sighed and rubbed her growing migraine "his last words were-"We have to find Kimiko, she has the Pizza!" those were his last words-and we didn't get them live!"

JADE: wiping away a delicate tear so meaningful, so beautiful, those words shall go down in history……" she sniffed "So where is this Kimiko?"

Jynx groaned "I just located her over this mound of burning rubble, she was thrown form the Xiaolin…Dragon, and smacked headfirst into the other vehicle"

The blonde news reporter was now kneeling beside the remains of Jack Spicer's destroyed transport robot, from which Kimiko's head and shoulders were peeping out from the wreckage.

"Uuuuuughhhhh…" groaned the Japanese girl in pain, she was trapped; the steel was pinning her down and cutting into her torso.

"Miss Kimiko?" began Jynx.

"Heeelp meee…" Kimiko wheezed and looked at Jynx with pleading eyes.

Jynx ignored her and turned to the camera "Yet another victim" She ignored the fact that Kimiko was still alive and moved on to find Jack, or rather follow the girlie screams till she found a boy in a black trench rolling around clutching his……………..er………….elbow…….yeeeah…..his, hehe elbow…..

Jynx bent down yet again "Tel me Mr Spicer-that's you isn't it? Jack Spicer? Evil genius?" she rolled her eyes.

Jack whimpers "It hurts...It hurts……" he pulled his hands away to revel his red stained clothing.

The reporter recoiled "There there…I know its ok…" she soothed "Don't worry sir, the vegetarian's house keepers will be arriving shortly, but till then-do you have any comments?"

Jack looked into the reporters soulless eyes (JYNX: HEY! I HAVE A SOUL! sorta…carry on..) And he gasped "Pizza-is-hot!"

Jynx blinked and rubbed some of the red sticky substance off his jacket; it was indeed-tomato sauce…..

Jack collapsed from boredom (A/N much like myself), Kimiko had pulled herself free and was now crawling away to get a plaster.

Jynx straightened up "And there you have it, mid air collision, two confused monks, one squished Japanese girl, one dead idiot and one dry cleaners bill. This has been Jynx Bstmatevr reporting."

The screen returned to the news desk where Jade was shuffling her notes.

"Thank you Jynx-_IIIN_ other new, the president of Antarctica decided today to sell his continent to an ice pop factory, talks again in the Dail over the rising costs of pens continues…..and academy awarded bestselling author (YEAH RIGHT!) Dramaqueen today published her latest work of random boredom, she says that this latest one-shot is the result of 900 channels with nothing on and no mental drive whatsoever, she counties in saying that this is far from her best work, and not to judge her on this piece, rather check out her other fics especially TRAPPED HEARTS which she says is exactly what her work is all about. She also wishes people to review this one-shot, however no flames please. Also today has been declared a holiday, coz of the brave people who saved twenty seven pop-corn machines from a blazing fire in a drive true car wash back in 1989! And now the weather……"

A/N ;………"(--)"…… hope you enjoyed my mindless babbling-A TRUE EXAMPLE OF MY RANDOMISATION!!!! If you did please review!!!!!!!! But please no flames, I'm really not in the mood. LATERS PEOPLES!!!

JADE; PLEASE R/R!!!

JYNX; yeah...hey Jade?

JADE: yeah?

JYNX: how do I get back to the studio?...(oo)?


End file.
